wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Vuong
Appearance Jade's appearance is a short, human, brown-haired girl, with light brown eyes. She wont usually wear the exact same outfit more than once, due to her job. Though one thing that she will always wear is her silver necklace with a white jade charm attached to it. Combat Outfit A violet shirt(similar to Ren's) with white designs to match her theme,light brown(a bit darker than tan) pants,and leather knee-high bootsemblem,yin an yang, placed at the top side of her boots(with hidden blades and a small metal plate in the back her heel making her kicks more effective)with twin tails. belt with her weapons and chain with ammunition. Personality Jade is quite a quiet person, not really tending to socialize, though a very kind person. She loves animals and to meet nice people, though she does dislike bullying and mistreatment. She hates being called short and dislikes very much to be teased. She's a bit of a tsundere. Occupation Other than being a Second Year student at Beacon Academy, She's a cover-girl model for the magazine Remnant Times and an official model for Vytal Apparel Co. Semblance Sound Wave Manipulation Having the ability to manipulate sound waves means that she has sensitive hearing, also having a side effect that high frequency sound waves hurts her. She can also redirect sound waves to a different location,using this she can surround an opponent with an unfamiliar frequency that mentally stuns them for a few seconds(10-15). Jade also has the ability of altering sound waves. For instance,She can alter the way her,or other's,voice sounds. She can't create(using semblance) sound waves or destroy them. Having this semblance only allows her to redirect,alter,and raise or lower volume. Weapon Yin and Yang (One darker than the other)twin bladed pistols(M9,Semi-Automatic,PIblades located at the top of the guns and are both curved in opposite directions) with chains that can connect to each other to form a bladed boomerang(chains are detachable) or two small boomerangs;uses black dust for a bigger impact from the bullets,also can conduct dust on the blades. These duel pistols also combine into a single chakram. Strengths -Knowledge of the human pressure points -Doesn't rely on sight -Good hearing -Aiming -Her reverse roundhouse kicks -Good with throwing/flinging Weaknesses Small -Short -Light weight -Not very strong -Sensitive neck -Weak ankles -Slight OCD -Dog Whistles(The high frequency) -Far sighted Fear(s) Claustrophobic(she got this when she was captured,she was put in many small dark spaces) Background Jade woke up on the coast of Mistral, her memory lost at the age of 8. She was rejected out of society from the townspeople because of how they hated the odd volume control "mysteriously" was manipulated around her(with her semblance out of control). Jade was found with nothing but the clothes on her, her body covered in cuts and bruises, and a silver necklace with a white Jade lotus charm attached to it. The way she has accumulated the cuts and bruises was because before she was found, She was tortured for a piece of information that she didn't know, at least not anymore. She was later thrown out into a field, then found and taken to a hospital to be treated to her injuries. The only thing she could remember was "Vuong" and so that became her last name, She then became "Jade Lotus Vuong". The person who had found Jade and taken her to the hospital took her in, training Jade to become a bodyguard for his daughter at Sanctum Academy, planning to go to Haven. Along with Jade in Sanctum,She was taught to play most classical instruments and trained as a maid(explaining her manners and politeness) as well. Jade graduated from Sanctum half a year early. Though,There had been a tragedy in the family that took her in, and the daughter died. The father soon having no use for Jade. Jade was then thrown out,and she applied for Beacon Academy,and passed the entrance exam. There she formed the "L" of team BLAC, with her teammates Bishop Argent, Shinoa Hitsugoyu, and Craig Marigold. [[Category:OCs] Category:Second Years Category:Team BLAC